The Lost Fairy Tale
by Rayne D Synclaire
Summary: Jade was excited to be a finalist in the OUaT contest, to be that much closer to being able to play her character. Ridley was happy being able to see her Hatter after almost thirty years. Belle doesn't exist in this. Rated M as a precaution for I have no clue where my mind will take this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Once Upon a Time. I only own my ideas and my original characters.

This is my first true attempt at posting a story. Please be nice.

Chapter one-

Jade's Pov-

I couldn't believe it! I was one of the two finalists for the OuaT contest! The other girl, Krystal, was as nervous as I was. We had to do a skit at the convention we were currently at and improvise if we had anyone interrupt us. So here we stood on stage in full FTL costume for our characters.

"My dear Bianca," I started, "it seems you've lost your way."

"I have not! I've just gotten turned around!" Krystal shouted.

"Turned around, lost your way, it matters not for it all means you've no idea where you are," I say, "Further more I seem to reca-"

I was interrupted then by some of the cast of OuaT. "Catch him!" came a shout from 'Regina', "Don't let him get away!"

Down the aisle comes 'Jefferson', running up to hide behind me. "Hide me!"

Some of the convention staff came running up dressed fully in black, and one of them shouts at me. "Give us the Hatter!"

"Hatter? I see no Hatter, just a group of guards who seem to think it necessary to interrupt me when I am having a very intriguing conversation," I say in a condescending way, "Very rude if you ask me."

"I think it rude as well!" Krystal pouted.

"Enough play! That man behind you is wanted for crimes against the Queen!" one 'Guard shouts.

"Queen? What Queen? I know of no Queen, even if I did I wouldn't ans-" I was interrupted by one of the 'Guards'.

"Enough nonsense! Give us the traitor!"

"Traitor? Crimes against the Queen? She seems to have issues needing to be worked out," Krystal says.

"Silence! Give the man to us!" 'Guard' shouted.

Now what you need to know is that Krystal had walked offstage at this point, I don't think she could keep up with the back and forth word play. It was up to how I continued reacting that would guarantee my spot on the show.

I look behind me to see 'Jefferson' waiting to see how I will react. So to put a little insane spin to 'Ridley', I look behind me the other way, and spin a little looking up till stopping to reply to the 'Guard'.

"I see no man. I am the only person here besides all of you," I say giving a small hardly noticed 'get out of here' to 'Jefferson'. "Besides if I had seen anyone, how would I know if you are even telling the truth? As such I haven't seen any others besides yourselves and my associate, who you seemed to have scared off, and even if I had I wouldn't tell you."

"Enough! He's already gone and we don't need such nonsense! The Queen will surely kill us all if we do not come back with the traitor!" the main 'Guard shouts, "Split up and search for him!"

As all the 'Guards' split up into different directions 'Jefferson' come out from his hiding spot. "Thanks for that," he says, "Don't know what I would've done had you not helped me."

"I did no such thing," I said, "I haven't a clue where you get that idea."

I start to walk off when he shouts at me, "Wait! What's your name?! Mine's Jefferson, Jefferson Hatter!"

"Well Jefferson, Jefferson Hatter, my name is Ridley Cheshire," I say walking behind the curtains slightly, "Pleasure to meet you."

As I walk completely off stage I hear the crowd go nuts. I look back out at the audience to see the creators shaking Krystal's hand, almost like they were congratulating her. Smiling sadly I to go to the exit of the center after grabbing my bag, sure that I hadn't won, when Krystal comes up to me at the taxi. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"Airport, I'm going home. Never should have entered the contest. Congrats though, as I was walking off that stage I saw the creators for the show shaking your hand, congratulating you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to reality," I said smiling sadly.

I turned and got into the taxi and say, "The airport please."

Two weeks later

It had been two weeks since the contest ended and I hadn't heard anything about when they were starting to film the new season. My roommates/sisters had bugged me about what happened so I told them I didn't win. They wouldn't drop it though, so I told them I had been the only one left onstage improving with Sebastian Stan as 'Jefferson' and had walked offstage when I saw the show's creators talking to Krystal. They realized I truly hadn't won at that point, and dropped the subject.

"Jade!" came the shout from the front door.

"What is it?! I'm cooking can it wait?!" I shouted back.

I started hearing hushed talking and went back to cooking supper. "Smells good!" I heard a voice behind me say as I was walking to the fridge. I squeaked in surprise and spun around only to start to fall backwards. I felt hands grab my waist to stop my fall, and realised my friends had let whoever it was in. Looking up I see Sebastian Stan looking down at me.

"Look at that!" I hear Rebecca shout. "SSSSHHHHH!" Came a hiss from LeeAnne.

Sebastian looks over at the doorway to see all three of my roommates/sisters peering in from the living room. Then helps me stand straight. "Sorry about that," he says looking back down at me, "didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," I say, "Why are you here though? I thought the new season was filming?"

"Can't really start filming when a cast member is missing," he says.

I didn't understand why he was here, if they were missing a cast member who was in the contest they should be looking for the winner. Krystal didn't live anywhere near here as far as I knew. Unless she lives in this building. But that still didn't explain why he was here and not looking for Krystal.

"What happened? I thought Krystal would have been there. She was just as excited as I had been to be a finalist. It doesn't make sense that she wouldn't be there to start filming," I say getting extremely confused.

Sebastian's Pov-

I was getting confused, why was she asking about Krystal. It wasn't Krystal that had won the contest, but the way Jade was talking made it sound like Krystal did win.

"Jade, I'll take over supper and talk to Mr. Stan here to figure things out," one of the girls had said, "You need to go stop Jacie from stealing your hat again."

Jade slowly turned to her friend and said, "Jacie better hope that I don't catch her this time."

"Sorry about that, Jade seems to think this Krystal girl won. Doesn't really keep up with news on the contest anymore. I'm Dani, by the way," the girl, Dani, said.

"It's fine," I reply.

Dani looked like she was about to continue speaking when a scream of rage echoed through the apartment. "Jacie! Git chur ass back here, an' maybe I won' hur' ya too badly!" I heard someone shout.

Jade's Pov-

"No I won't! I want this hat, and I'll have it if it's the last thing I do!" Jacie shouted, giving her crazed evil laugh.

She looked like she was about to run out of the apartment, but changed her mind and ran for the kitchen and Dani. I charged after her only to see my hat in Sebastian's hands and Jacie face first on the floor being sat on by Rebecca.

"Thank you," I say to Sebastian.

"No problem," he says smiling and hands me my hat. Putting it on I smile shyly and begin to walk to the stove. Only to trip on Rebecca, who decided Jacie and the kitchen floor would be the perfect spot for a nap.

I was almost on the floor when Sebastian caught my hand and pulled me to him, causing him to fall back on the floor. I had been taken with him and ended up straddling him.

"Having fun there?" I heard LeeAnne ask us.

I couldn't answer, to shocked at what happened to speak. We were like that for a few more minutes before I realized Sebastian's hands were tightly holding my hips in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Once Upon a Time. I only own my ideas and my original characters.

Chapter Two-

Ridley's Pov-

I pushed my way to the forefront of my host's mind, only to find myself looking down at Jefferson. Suddenly I felt a pressure on my hips and realize I was straddling him and he was holding me in place.

"My Hatter," I said.

"Ridley?!" Jefferson questioned quietly, as if he didn't want to hope.

"Yes, my Hatter," I said just as quietly.

He lifts his hand to my face hesitantly, as if he thinks I'll disappear any minute. In turn I lean into his touch, just as afraid that he'll disappear if I look away.

"My Cheshire," he says sitting up, pulling me into a possessive hug.

I bury my face into his shoulder, holding on for dear life. It was then I realized the curse should've still been in effect, that he shouldn't have been able to cross the town border.

"What about the curse, Jefferson?" I ask.

"Broken," he replies, "has been for almost a year."

A year! The damn curse has been broken for almost a year and I'm still stuck having to push my way into control!

-Yeah, well you're not the one who's thought insane for talking to the voice that you claim lives in your head!- My host says.

/Yes, but you'll have to excuse me for that though. I am the Cheshire Cat after all./ I reply.

Jefferson's Pov-

Ridley had gone awfully silent after I told her the curse was broken. I think it shocked her that she wasn't in complete control of her host body. The rest of us had woken up in control, so why hadn't she? Then it hit me! Ridley always had said there was more than just her voice in her head. This was probably the curses way to keep that little comfort for her.

"Ridley!" Came a shout from the front door.

Ridley's Pov-

Almost as soon as the shout came, Jefferson was pushed off me and I was laying flat on the floor being hugged by Red and Snow. Looking at the doorway I could see three people peeking into the kitchen.

"Charming?! Jiminy?! Gina?!" I ask shocked, " What did everyone come to see if it was truly me?!"

"Almost everyone did, Dearie," came the reply from Rumplestiltskin.

"Who else?" I ask.

"Momma?" Came the one voice I hadn't thought I'd hear.

Sorry for the short chapter wanted to get it out as soon as I could.


	3. Authors noteSneak Peek

Author's note/sneak peek

I realized I had forgotten to explain what was happening and I apologize for it. This story takes place in our world. The curse had taken place but instead of being like in the show, the characters have taken on the persona of the actors/actresses who play them. So Jefferson has taken on Sebastian Stan as his cursed self. Same as with the others. Ridley has taken on being Jade. I plan on adding other characters, such as nursery rhymes and other fairy tales as well. Again I apologize for any confusion.

Chapter three sneak peek

Ridley's Pov-

It didn't take very long for all of us to fall into a general routine, I was able to catch up with all my friends from the forest and spend time with My Hatter.

Unknown Pov-

I couldn't wait till I was reunited with my sister, I wanted to see her expression when she saw I was still alive and well. Though I did feel bad about keeping my baby girl from her father, I hoped he was there so they could finally meet.


End file.
